I vow to protect you always
by LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess
Summary: Yugi is sent to the future and meets Yugioh Zexal characters, they try to get Yugi back but fails a bit, plus Bakura comes back with Yami to destroy him. What will happen with Yugi and Yami, or will they defeat him or not.
1. Chapter 1

I vow to protect you always

chapter 1

Yugi pov.

A few years had passed since I deafeated Atem in the cerimonal duel and I had been so sad with out him but, I know that he is at rest now. He will always be with me due to his bravery, confidence, and courage he had gave me and I know I will always be with him due to the kindness, support,and friends that I gave him.

I know he is doing his best getting use to being Pharaoh to his people in the afterlife. Sometimes I still can sense him with me and the puzzle around my neck still.

I have grown alot since he left. I grew about 2 ½ inches, few of my yellow bangs are starting to be in the position that Atems were, and my eyes are starting to form likes his also.

Now I am in collage with Joey, Tristan, Tea ,and Bakaura (the normal one). Today we are going to the museum today to see the ancient Eygpt stuff from Atems tomb. Also they would like me to cut the ribbon for it since I am the king of games.

So when we went to the museum and to cut the ribbon they wanted me to talk about the Pharaoh that saved the world, his name , and why I was the only one that could do it.

So I said that his name was Atem, he saved the world 5,000 years ago by sealing his soul in the millenium puzzle that I use to wear around my neck to deafeat the evil that wanted to destroy the world. So 10 years ago my grandfauther gave me a box that had a puzzle in it and could never figure it out. So on the senth year I figure it out and I was fused with him with the millenium puzzle. We battled tough apponets threw the years like Seto Kiba, Dartz, Marik Istahar, and Bakaura. Once we had the three Egyptian God cards he had to go to the tablet to get his memories back. He did not know that he had to defeat that evil again. So me and my friends with me right now decided to help him out by finding his name so he could stop the great evil once in for all. After he defeated it he had to have a worvy apponet to go to the afterlife. So I step in and duel him so he can go there , it was not easy for me because saying good by to a friend is hard say so I had no choice to defeat him and set him free to go to the afterlife.

So I open this exipit in oner for my friend/Pharaoh of Eygpt in the afterlife.

The crowd cheer and went in the exibit.

So once it was over I decided to go home. On my way home I heard something calling my name. It sounded like Atem. I turn around and there was a black figure looking at me so I went closer to see who it was. It was Bakaura. He was actting like Atem voice.

Bakaura came up to me and grab me and he had something shiny. No it can't be. That was burried deep with its other. Well looks like the cats out of the bag. Now I am going to use you as a sacrafice. Your not my friend Bakaura. No it can not be. I thought Atem destroyed you. I saw it.

Well when yoU guys was not looking I hid part of myself in his millenium puzzle. So I can use Y as a sacrafice in order to get his power.

No you can't do that he is in the Afterlifenow and yoU can'T take his power.

You forgot have you.

What did I forget ?

Well he put all of his power in the puzzle,but I need the god cards . So instead of them I can do the next one. A sacrafice. Bakaura said.

Not if I can stop you.

So I tried to grab the puzzle until a light started to glow.

No one actavaite the powers until someone wears it. Bakaura said.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

So when the light was gone I woke up in a dessert in sand.

It was hot out and hit my head so hard I pased out.

Hope you liked it.

When I read a story by yaminonojigoku I decided to one like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 portal

At the palace in the afterlife

Atem was sitting on his throne when Mana came in running to the pharaoh.

Mana pov.

Paharaoh, pharaoh. There is someone passed out in the sand over by the nile river and he looks like your friend Yugi that looks just like you.

Atem pov.

What how can that be ? In the afterlife? He is spose to be in his world not the spirit world.

Atem only thought about getting Yugi safe and sound before he wonders around and people thinking it is me. Also to make sure he is not hurt.

So Atem called out for his horse so he can go find Yugi and he asked if Mahad and Seto to come along.

So when they got near the Nile river they saw something by the river laying down with sand on top of also had the same hair style as him.

Atem went off his horse and picked the boy up and it was Yugi his partner/ friend.

He tried to wake him up by his name. Yugi, Yugi, Yugi can you here me wake up and he open his eyes abit but they were cover in sand so he tried rubbing it off his eyes and he saw a figure . So he blinked a few times and he saw Atem

Atem how can this be.

You are in the afterlife little one. I was going to ask you the same thing.

I was on my way home when Bakaura, not are friend the evil one came back and had the millenium puzzle. Hethen said he needed a sacrafice in order to have your power. So I grabed it and it started flashing and I heard him say that it can only be actavaited when you wear it.

So that why you are here the puzzle was trying to protect you from him and sent you here in the afterlife. I thought you had died little one.

They huged each other and order Mahdad to get the others. So he left to get them instead of them it was the whole kingdom trying to get the both.

So Mahad came back and told him that Bakaura back and took control of the kingdom. They started running from them as far as they can go.

As soon as they were far enough Mahad and Priest Seto open up a portal for the Pharaoh and Yugi to go to be safe from the afterlife until Bakaura iis taken care of.

So they both jumped in the portal and they were falling down and Atem was tried to hold on to Yugi so he would be safe.

Yugi then saw Atem turning into spirit form, the puzzles becoming one, Atem cloths changing from Eygptian clothing to Yugi clothing(a collar,blue jacket,black boots, and black tnktop).

The future

Astral and Yuma were both talking about the world duel carnival and there stratagies when something came flying toward them but, it miss.

What was that?

I don't know lets go check it out.

The portal

Yugi was about to be falling to the ground until Atem had enough strenght to pull him from hitting the ground but Yugi went striaght to the ground but not hard enough to break any bones.

Yugi Yugi are you alright.

Yes Atem I am alright. Where are we?

Atem you are in spirit form agin and you are Wearing the same cloths I have on as well.

I guess when we were in the portal we were bonded again. I guess so.

Yugi then passed out due to hitting the ground.

At the park

Yuma and Astral ran as fast as they can go until they saw someone on the ground.

Hey are you alright?

No response

So they ran up to Yugi and Astral was looking at Atem.

Who are you Astral said.

Yuma looke at him and said who are you talking to.

The person right next to that boy. I don't see no one. Well he is there.

Atem pov.

He needs help please can you help him.

Yuma that boy needs help. Astral said.

said and ran to the boy and picked him up.

Lets take him to my house first .Yuma said.

Atem said his name is Yugi. Yugi Motou.

Astral tol Yuma what Atem said.

What Yugi moyou the kingof games him self wow. To cool.

When they arived at his house his sister Touri said who is that you are carrying.

It is Yugi Motou. The king of games.

What no way.

Lets take him to the guest room. Grandma we are going to need your help.

With what dear.

Do you a person who was called king of games a long time ago.

Yeah. But what is his real name.

Yugi Motou.

What I will be there in a second.

He is passed out.

Next chapter will have Astral meeting Atem and Yuma meeting them both.

Hope you liked it.

When I read a story by yaminonojigoku I decided to one like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chater 3

Where am I. Yugi said.

Yugi are you alright?

Yes Atem.

Well we are in the future of Domino city. Now they call it Neo Donmino city or Heartland.

Ok.

Atem who is this person.

Hello there my name is Yuma Tuskumo.

I am Yugi. Yugi Mot...

I know who you are you were king of games for a long time then anyone else, you saved the world from evil with the nameless Pharaoh that was in the millenium puzzel that you possed until you had to defeat him in a duel so his spirit could be free.

How do you know that?

I was told that by my teachers at school.

Wow.

Atem was starighing at Astral and Astral was starighing at him.

Hey. Who are you starighing at Atem?

Astral what in the world are you starighing at?

Atem told Yugi that I am starighing at that blue figure foalting by Yuma.

I don't see anything. Yugi said

That person that told me his name and stood next to the boy is back again.

What?

Yuma what kind of pendant is that hanging around your neck.

This thing well it is the emperors key. My parents gave it to me on there last expidition before they disapear.

Wow.

It kind of looks like my millenium puzzle around my neck.

What know way. It does not look like it. Yuma said

I mean the color does.

Oh ok.

Astral was observing the puzzle and key. So he decieded to touch them both to see what they would do.

Astral what are you doing don't be doing any funny bussiness with are pendants. Yuma said.

So once he touch them both a strange light appaered. It blinded them both and made them hit the walls,but Yugi was hurt even more he did not want to say anything.

Yuma then said this to Astral. I told you not to do that. Miss calculations on that. Sorry.

Once the light was gone Yuma saw Yugi on the floor so he picked him up and sat him on the bed.

Down staris

Touri was working on her next scoop about Yugi. When she heard a loud noise in his room.

Yuma you have better not hurt him any worst or I will give you a punch of a life time for it.

At Yugi room

Aw man I hope Touri did not hear that. Spoke to soon she is coming. I need to get this fixed in here before she gets here or it is a beat down of a century.

YUMA...

Oh no I am to late.

Yuma I told you not to move him or hurt him more.

But, it was not me Astral decided to touch are pendeant at the same time and we both went flying in the walls because of him.

Is this true Astral.

Astral then nodes.

Oh ok. But don't do that again or he will br hurt even more.

Alright Touri.

So once she left Yugi started getting up.

He heard this from Yuma.

Thanks a lot Astral I almost got hit by her.

By who Yugi asked.

My sister Touri.

What Yugi your up.

Atem appeared again and this time Yuma could see him. It was a spirit. But what is his name.

Hang on a second I think that is the nameless Pharaoh.

Once Yugi sat up. Atem asked Yugi if he is alright. Yep atem I am fine.

Yugi watch out there is someone right by you.

You mean him.

Wait you can see him. Yep Yuma said.

But I can only see him I thought.

When you touch our pendants you allow me to see what you have been starighting at.

When was standing up he fell down.

Yugi why don't you let me take it over for now. Since your body is still healing from prtal from draning your energy and from hitting the wall.

ok.

So Yugi and Atem swap places and Yugi stood by him in spirit form.

That is him I have been seeing this whole time. Asteal said.

Wait where is Yugi?

Then he saw him right by Atem.

Wait you died Yugi.

Nope me and him swap places for now.

To cool.

So any ways what is your name?

My name well um...

You can call me Yami.

Wait I thought you were going to use your real name.

I was but, since you and your friends called me that I decided to use it. Alright.

Yugi then saw Astral and said Yuma watch out there is some one right by you.

Oh him that is Astral. He is the one that is trap in the Emperor key.

Wow same thing for Yami here.

Wow no way.

Hey Yami do you want to get something to eat like pizza.

Sure.

Let get a move on then.

Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once yuma, Astral, Yami, and Yugi left from the house Kouri Yuma sister said.

Yuma why in the world did you take hiim out of bed.

I can exlain kouri.

Yeah right. Talk to my fist when I come closer.

Yugi told Yami to switch places with him for a bit.

Yami said are you sure about this Yugi.

I am positive.

So a glow came from the puzzle and Yugi sawp places with Atem.

What in the world was that glow?

That glow was from Yugi switching places with Yami a 5,000 year old spirit from ancient Egypt in his millenium puzzle see for your self.

I don't see nothing then a few seconds later.

Yikes you were telling the truth. Hey this might be good for my story.

You can not due that because you will mess up history by duing so Atem said.

What you do not want me to use yugi for my article.

Yep.

Great there goes a great scoop.

Yugi then told her look in duel history I 3 weeks ok.

Fine.

So after that they left to the pizza palace to eat pizza as soon as they got there Yugi fell on his knees and ask Atem to switch now before he passed out.

So a bright light came and they swaped places.

So when they went in to the pizza palace and order pizza they sat down to talk about how they got here.

So how did you two come in to are time.

Well first I was on my way home when an evil person from my time had came back and had are puzzle.

He was going to use it to have Yami power by sacraficing me but the puzzle transported me to the afterlife to be safe. It was not safe when the person showed up and turned Yami friends against him and us to capture us. Then priest Seto and Mahad open a portal that we did not know about and we jumped in and that is how we got here Yugi said.

Wow.

That is so cool.

After t

hey talked about that the pizza came and once they put it down they said congradulation. You are 100th coustumer.

Way to go Yami and Yugi you guys got a new duel disk with the duel gazer. Sweet.

Lets eat and then try it out if you have a deck still.

Alright.

30MINUETS LATER.

Yuma told Yami what to do to put it on so after they got setal Yami said do you have your deck Yugi?

Yep in my deck box ok.

So once they had the d gazers on they both said.

LETS DUEL

Yugi 4000

Yuma 4000

So Yami drew his five cards and started the match by drawing a card.

I summon kings knight in deffense mode and put a card face down.

My draw. I summon GaGaGa magician and equip it with magic wand to gain 1000 extra points to desroy your knight so atack queen knight.

I activate a trap card mirror force to send your atack back at you.

GaGaGa magician is destroyed so I throw down a card face down and end my turn.

Yugi 4000

Yuma 4000

I draw.

Yugi- sweet slifer the sky dragon.

Yep.

Are you going to play it?

Yep.

I am going to summon kings knight and once I have both queen and king knight on the nfeild I can summon jacks knight.

Then I am going to sacrafice them in order to summon slifer the sky dragon.

Clouds started to form around Yuma and Yami aand a big roar came out of the sky.

Then Slifer came out and went to the field.

For every card I have in my hand he gains 1000 atack points for each card.

Then I activated pot of greed and I draw two more cards in my hand and now he has 5000 atack and defense points.

That was a part of power I sence when we met them Astral said.

No flip in way.

Slifer the sky dragon is one of the three Egyptian god cards that there is only one copy of.

Now I got to figure out a stratatgie to beat it.

Hey everyone a duel is going on.

So all the people put there duel gazers on and said no way is that Yuma Tuskumo and who is that person he is dueling so then they looked at Yami slifer and said no way only one duelist had that card.

It is. Yugi Motou

People started cheering for them both.

Hope you liked it.

I want to say thanks to my bff for helping me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

How in the world is Yugi Motou here.

Well I want to get his autograph before he leaves and Yumas to.

Wow I can not believe that he had brought one of the Egyptian god cards out. Those cards are extremly rare and it said in the books tht they disapeared one day and people started looking for them in order to have them and not give them back., but how does he still have them.

It my turn I draw.

Sweet I have gagaga girl.

First I will summon gagaga girl , then I will use gagaga magician special abblility and change his level from 1 – 8 and I choose level three then I overlay them in order to summon number 39 utopia . I will end my turn by putting a card face down.

Number what?

What is number monster and overlay network?

It is the type of deck I use.

There are up to 99 number monsters and I have half of them.

Wow to cool. Yugi said.

said.

Slifers second mouth opens and automadicaly destroys utopia.

Slifers mouth opens and hits utopia.

Yuma then tells him that only a number can deafet a number.

Slifer hits utopia and utopia was gone.

How in the world did utopia be destroyed.

It seems that god cardsare stroger then numbers. Astral said.

I draw.

No way another god card. Yugi said.

Yep. Atem said.

Slifer the sky dragon now has 6,000 atack points now.

I activate pot of greed now I can draw two cards and now he has 7,000 attack points. Then I summon my waterpoon from my hand automadicaly, then I summon kurriboh and multiply him in two and I sacrafice waterpoon and my kurribohs in order to summon obolisk the tormentour.

The sky turns gray with clouds swarming them and a blue figure appears in the sky and falls down to the ground,.

Now I appear Obolisk the tormentour.

Obolisk appeared right by slifer.

Then I will put a card face down and end my turn.

Astral we should use the power of zexal to try and beat his god cards.

Right.

It is time to build the overlay network. Yuma turns a red color and Astral turn a blue color and they both went in the air.

When two distance souls become one the power of zexal appears.

Yuma and Astral are one now.

They look like part of Astral and Yuma combine. Also there hair and eyes are different as well.

Wow that is so cool how they fused together. Right Atem.

Yep.

It my turn. Go shining draw.

Sweet I can use this.

First I activate pot of greed and I can draw two cards so go shining draw .

First I will accitvate monster reborn and bring back utopia.

Then I will acctivate chaos excese and turn utopia in to chaos number 39 utopia ray.

Then I play zexal weapon egal claw in order to giv utopia ray 2,000 attack point bonus and use one overlay unit to give him 500 attack point bonus as well.

So attack obolisk the tourmentour, utopia ray.

I activate my face down card deffence draw. Now the battle dame becomes zero and I can raw one card.

I will put a card face down and end my turn. Yuma/ Astral said.

Ok I will draw.

I acctivate reacardnation of hope and send two monsters from my hand and then acctivate dark magic curten and bring forth dark magican girl, then I will activate reancarnation of hope effect and bring forth dark magican to my hand from my deck. Then I will accitivate bonds between student and teacher to bring dark magician to the field then, acctivate graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two of them the I summon the trickey and then sacrafice them I order to bring the winged dragon of Ra out to the field. So his attack points are 6,000 enough to wipe your life points away with all three of them so winged drago n of ra attack utopia ray, slifer and obolisk wipe out the rest of there life points.

Nooooooooooooooooooo …...

I can not believe I lost a match now we got to hand him are numbers now. Here you go Yami.

You have them Yuma they are important to you so you can have them.

Beside I wanted to duel you both and I got my wish.

Thanks so much Yugi and Yami.

Oh no we need to go now before they come.

Who to come?

Look over there they have been watch are duel the whole time. It is fans come on because they will taer you to pieces if they get to you.

After that Yuma and Astral decided to fly them and there selves to his house. But then Astarl felt weak and they fell down but before that happen yami and yugi consentrate there power to keep them flying. So Astal and Yuma seprated and they were in two but Astral was out.

So once Yugi, Yami, Yuma, and Astral got to Yumas house Yami fell down and passed out but Yugi told him to get some rest and let him take over.

Are you sure Yugi what about you.

I am alright you need it more the I do.

Thak you Yugi.

So they swap places and Yugi and Yuma both ran up in his room.

I was inspired by

brothers

my best friends

my parents


	6. gods heal

Chapter 6

Yuma what is happening to Astral? (yugi said)

Astral is from a different world from us all he needs is rest due to zexal. (Yuma said.)

When yuma went near Astral, Astral went inside the key as well as Yuma and Yugi but, he was surprise that he was inside Yumas key.

The numbers started going around Yugi as they were trying to tell him something.

Then Yugi saw something that looked like Ancient Egypt.

It was and he saw Bakuara on Atem throne and yelling where are Yugi and Atem.

Sorry sure when we got near them they went in to a portal that Mahad and Seto created for them to escape.

Well bring them here now.

Right my king.

So the gaurds went and got them for them to open up the portal.

So where did you send them at.

Send who ? Mahad said.

We don't know who you are even talking about. Seto said.

Funny bussnies huh.

Well i want you to open that portal up now and I will find them no matter what yes my king. So they did as he wished and the portal was open.

Then he jumped in there and was not seen again.

The vison was cut off after he saw that.

What was that? Yugi said.

I don't know why they would do that with you they only done it with Astral before.

You must be really specail to see the vison he had. Yuma said.

Then Astral woke up and said they need to be safe no matter what because a great evil is coming for them. Astral said.

What great evil? Yuma said.

Wait he saw it to?

So now I know I am not dreaming.

As soon as Yugi said that Yugi passed out and fell down.

You got to be serirous he passed out again.

Wait no way he has a fever we need to get him back in his room now.

So Astral and Yuma took him back and calld his sister to come up and bring a cold towl with cold water in a bowl.

Yuma what happen to him?

We were in my key with Astral and the numbers showed him something, then Astral said a great evil is coming, Then he passed out with a fever goirng on.

Alright I will do my best to get his fever to calm down but, stay out of his room.

Fine.

So after yuma left Yugi room he got a call from touri and the rest of his friends to see whats up.

Yuma told them evrything about Yugi and they said that they are on there way.

You guys you can't see him right now. Yuma said. But it was to late they already hung up.

Great now they are on there way. Kouri is going to blow because of this.

Yuma did not know that his friends told there friends, and there friends told there friends , and so on until the whole city came to his house.

Evryone is trying to break down the froont door and then once they did they went in to go find Yugi until kouri yelled at them. Saying everyone get out of here now before I blow.

What you will scream.

Trust me everyone she can do much more then scream. Yuma said.

What she will hit us.

We can just call the cops.

Hey Astral can we use Zexal to try and scare everyone away from here.

We can summon one of the god cards that Yugi has if we can go ask Yami if we can or Yugi so they can be real and scare them away,

Ok let roll up to Yugi room.

Right.

So onceYuma got to Yugi room.

Yami are you still here or up we were wondering if we can use one of your god cards real quick to scare away these fans.

Sure but, how?

Ready Astral?

Yep.

Lets go.

When two distance hearts become one the power of Zexal will appear.

Yuma glowed red a jumped in the air.

Astral jumped in the air and glowed blue.

Then Yuma and Astal combinded in to Zexal.

With red and white armer.

Body looks abit like Astral.

Had orange and red hair. And different colored eyes.

They also had a red D pad.

So once Yami gave them one of there god cards he said give it back before Yugi wakes up.

ok.

So he turn the card and it was Obolisk the tourmentour.

Obolisk the tourmentour please here my call and bistoke me with your powers so I can scare these fans away from Yugi since they want to take you and the other two Gods away from Yugi and the Pharaoh please.

Then Yuma used the power of zexal and Obolisk appaered.

When Yuma/ Astral went downstairs they told Obolisk to scare them off with a roar and walk nar them.

When one of Yuma friends said look it is one of the three gods Yugi has.

No he is just .

So he went up and touch it.

Once he did it was not real.

Everyone lets go now before he smash us.

When Obolisk heard that he open his wings and bent down and did a loud roar to scare them away and it worked.

Then he disappeared back to the card and the card went straight back to Yugi but, on his chest.

Then Yuma and Astral broke apart from Zexal and Yuma noticed Yugi was not sweating now.

No way.

The gods are trying to help Yugi. Yumasaid.

Yep. They have the power to help Yami and Yugi.

But , why?

Why them?

Since they have such a strong bond with each other and since they look like each other almost.

Well I hope they make them much better.

Yugis mind

where am I at?

This place looks so familiar.

Wait it is my soul room.

So after Yugi open his soul room door he went over to Atems to see if he was up or not.

Atem I was wondering are you up so we can talk for a bit.

Just then Atem walked over by Yugi and said Yugi is everything alright?

Well I am worried about what I saw in that vison with Bakaura and Astral said about a great evil coming. (yugi said)

Yeah you are right about that. Remember he is still after us both. With me for my powers and you for a sacrafice to get my powers. It is going to be hard enough with him.(yami said)

Back at the house

Yuma was leaving from Yugi room until he heard a knock at the door.

Once he open it he saw his friends.

They wanted to see Yugi.

You guys can not see him right now. He has a fever. (yuma said

All we want to make sure he is the real deal. Touri said.

Fine but make it quick and be careful because the nameless Pharaho watches over him with the puzzle and he can hurt you guys if you touch him. Yuma said.

He is not real at all. Bronk said.

Well he is because me and Astral can see him and Yugi can see Astral.

I will beilive it when I see it. Slip said.

Fine , but I am warrning you guys.

So they all went in the room, but Yuma ran straight up there beore eveyone else so he can warn Yami about them.

So when they walked in they saw Yugi lying down with a towl on his head.

You wernt kidding Yuma.

Once they said that Yami appered and called forth slifer the sky drango fo his and Yugi protection.

All mighty slifer the sky dragon please hear my prayer

for Yugi and I protection from these guys and to be real.

To scare them away so no harm is done.

So there was a loud roar and went out of the house to in the house to scare them away and they all scream and left.

So slifer went in to the card.

Then floated to Yugi and layed on his right ribs.

Few days passed.

Yugi please wake up I beg of you. Yami said.

Then a evil laugh came from Bakaura .

Yami then later said give this card to one of your friends that has powers to, but call them fast he is coming.

Who? Yuma said.

Then Yami disapppeared and Yuma called apon Kite to come and fast as he can.

Once he arrived he then told him what going on and he was shocked of what happen.

Orbital 7 then saide M..Mr. Kite there is a strong energy coming from his room so he is telling the truth.

No later Bakaura showed up.

What you sent some one to do your work.

Well I will do an3ything for them and I will.

Go photon tranformation and Kite was transformed in photon mode and the card he gave to him started glowing and photon dragon as well.

Then he spoke a ew words saying.

Oh mighty dragon of the gods hear my cry and blaqst him away from here and transform from normal to photon with me , pharaho, and and Yugi or safty. Please mighty Winged Dragon of Ra.

Then a dragon appeared and was a photon version of the dragon and blast Bakaura in the sky and flew some where.

Soon as he went in the sky Photon winged dragon of ra return to normal and went back into the card.

Then it went straight from kites hand to Yugi on his left ribs and then a triangle form.

Next the triagle went in the air and appeared a necklace and went on Yugi and made Yugi wake up.

Did not think I would do such a long one.

Hope you liked it

only took me one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

when Yugi woke up he saw Atem right by him asking Yugi how are you up.

Well when I was passed out I spoke with the three gods and they were saying to me that I can only understand all three of them for some reason and they gave us the power to fuse are selves with any monsters with this necklace that looks like a triangle that has three stars on them.

In Yugis mind.

Where am I at?

I don't remember being in here before.

Just then three lights came out.

There was a blue, red , and yellow light.

Then the three Egyptian gods came out of the lights.

Slier the sky dragon, Obolisk the tourmentour, and the Winged dragon of Ra.

Slifer : Yugi ,you know you are in your mind but, do you know you have one of the worst fevers ever that can kill you.

Yugi : no I did not know that. But, why am I in here with you guys anyways.

Ra : we decided for you to have something to get rid of it and have a few new power for both you and Atem.

Yugi : what is it?

Obolisk : this item is a necklace that has three stars on it and is a triangle shape.

Slifer : for this necklace to appear you need three kind/ brave/helpul people that has powers to summon us with out disks so we can be real and so we could activate its power/form.

Ra : we only can do it when we became real and floated staright to you in are cards.

Obolisk : the reason that you can understand all of us is because you are a great friend to everyone, you are almost like the pharaho, and you have powers that you did not even know of when he left.

Ra : you can see Atem anytime you want with this necklace to when he is in the

afterlife.

We will also still be in are cards for you guys and Yugi you can also have us in the cards when Atem is in the afterlife and we will be with both of you guys.

Thank you so much Obolisk, Ra , and Slifer.

Just when yugi said thank you everything went daqrk and yugi was in his soul room.

Back at Yumas house.

Yuma heard Yugi voice. So he ran upstaris to see if it was true.

Yugi are you up?

Yep.

Hey I was wondering what was that bright light.

When Yuma walked in he saw Yugi glowing due to the necklace and saw the three gods right by him as they are protecting him.

Hey Yugi do you know that the three Egyptian gods are by you.

So Yugi looked and there was nothing there.

What are you talking about they are right there.

I guess you can see them,what about Asrtal?

Hey Astral can you see them at all.

Yep they are right by him.

I wonder how. Does it haave to do with that neclace.

Just then Bronk called and he wanted to hang out with Yuma.

Bronk: hey Yuma do you want to hang ou...

He then saw Yugi in the back ground and saw three figures protecting him.

So do you want to.

Sure Bronk.

ok. bye.

Bye.

Yuma: do you want to come Yugi.

Sure. Let me see if Ate... I mean Yami wants to.(yugi said)

yami should we go with them.

Sure.

Alright lets go.

As soon as Yugi got up Slifer said, Yugi if you need us in a duel you know where to ind us but, if Bakaura comes the call on us and we have a new power to. It is photon mode that makes us stronger.

Alright then.

The gods then went back into the cards one by onne.

Lets go.

When they went out the door they saw Bronk coming.

Bronk: Yugi can I duel you please.

Yugi : sure I am up for a duel do you mind Yami if we duel him.

Sure. 

So they put there gear on and DUEL.

So Yugi and Bronk drew there ive cards and Yugi went first.

Since I am the challenger I will start it off.

I draw.

Sweet Ra 

First I wil play my waterpoon from my hand automadicaly.

Then I will play kuriboh and use multiply and double him in two so then I sacrafice them in order to sumon the dark magician then I will use dark magic curtain and summon dark magicain girl then I tribute them to summon the winged dragon of ra.

The clouds turn gray and sun beams came out and when it was over all that came out was a spheer.

What is that. That is no god.

It is I have to say the ancient chant to do so.

 _"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry._

 _Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
I beseech thee, grace our humble game._  
 _But first I shall...call out thy name,_

 _Winged Dragon of Ra!_

The spheer then started transforming in to Ra and when he was done there was a gold dragon on the field with light shining.

Attack 4700

defence 4000

No flipin way. How am I going to beat him.

I will put to cards face down and end my turn.

Alright I draw and I summon Aye iron in deffence mode and end my turn.

Aye-Iron 

Deffence :1800

Attack:1600

Winged dragon of Ra transorm in to photon mode.

So wiged dragon of Ra went in to the spheer and went in to the sky then came down with blue and gold colors and double atack and defence points.

Attack 9400

Defence 8000

I will summon Jacks knight in Attack mode.

Attack: 1900

Deffence: 1000

Attack Aye – Iron Jacks knight.

Sword slash.

Next, Photton Winged dragon of Ra

Attack his life points directly.

Bronk : I acctivate a trap card a hero emerges

trap cards don't work on Photon Winged dragon o Ra

the trap disappears and Bronks life point went down to Zero.

Bronks life points went to zero.

Wow I can not beilieve he wipe me clean in two of his turns.

Can I have your autograph.

Sure .

So after that Bronk left and went to tell everyone about it and then people showed up.

To be continued...

Since my Birthday is today JULY 3. I decided to write this story and post it today.

Hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Bronk what were you thing about telling people Yugi.

Sorry Yuma.

You know me I can not handle telling everyone about a dueling Ledgen, the nameless pharaoh, and the cards that they have, including the powerful ones in duel monsters every the three Egyptian God cards.

I know but, everyone wants his cards since he a dueling ledgen.

So everyone get those cards.

Just then the triangle neclace with three stars glowed and summon the god cards.

The Winged Dragon of Ra: Yugi say Photon transformation to transform us.

Slifer the sky dragon: Atem you may want to look through Yugis eyes while you are in the puzzle.

Obolisk the tourmentour: You might get hurt w

Yugi what is you are in spirit fourm when all three of us transfourm.

ok.

The gods went in the air one by one.

Then a bright light comes out and hits Yuma, Kite, and Atem because they represent kindness, brave, and courage.

Then the three gods came out of the sky.

Obolisk the brave tourmentour was his new name when transform. He had blue and black wings, gold claws , and was light blue with a hint of black.

Courage of Slier the Sky dragon was his name when transfourmed. He had a long red body,gold claws, red eyes , and blues spikes.

Photon winged dragon of ra : was blue and gold.

After the transformstion they were real life and slifer picked Yugi up and Yugi said.

Oh mighty gods of Eygpt and protectours of the Pharaoh.

Please hear my cry and prayer and help us with these people.

There here to take you and the pharaoh away.

I beg of theses scare them away.

The transformation of thee.

w

Then Yugi glowed and the gods went in the air including Yugi.

Then they shot balls of blue fire from therehand and mouth.

Just then they ran away.

Once Yugi got down from the gods he grew wings went the glow left and they looked like an angle wings.

When the gods got down to the ground and turn back to normal and went into cards. Then floated back into yugis deck holder.

Yugi I did not know you could do that.

Then when Yuma went to Yugi he had saw the wings.

Yugi how in the world do you have wings.

Yugi looks and said that I do not know how I got wings.

I guess they gave you the winges for a reason.

I guess.

Just then Yugi started moving his wings and went up in the air flying.

Yuma then decided to use the power of the key to fly in the air with Yugi and astral.

Yugi wait for us.

Once Yugi saw how fast he was going he then stoped and looked down and saw he was over the city.

Wow. The city looks like a heart.

Your right Yugi, but be careful. ( atem said)

Once Yugi stoped for a bit he then saw Yuma.

Just then Yugi heard a strange voice came and in the middle of no where Bakaura came flying and then he had zork wings.

He then ran into him and puleed him down.

Then went straight to the ground hard.

Och!

You know what Yugi I think I am going to take you with me right now.

Astral tell me what you saw that to.

Saw what?

Yugi and Bakaura.

Then yes I did . I think he needs some help.

Yep.

Yuma glowed red and Astral glowed blue and fused together.

They then had red, white , and gold armer on.

The eyes were both gold and there voices were fused together as well.

Number 39 help Yugi.

Then Astral/Yuma made a gold ball fourm in there hand and shot it at bakaura.

Then numer 39 used shining sun slash to destroy Bakaura.

To be continued...


	9. author note

Dear my readers I am sorry that it is been long since I wrote a new chapter for my stories.

I vow to protect you always.

Yugi transformed by Faith.

Yugi has dog days.

Ledgend Duels.

But , I had been busy with my summer vacation , spending time with my mom, brothers, dad, ect…

With school starting , I will have time but don't know when.

I know I will have time on breaks.

But if you have any ideas for my stories , send me a private message and I can try to use it.

Sincearly, Yugi sister laya sun princess.

P.s the chapters should be up in a few months ,or soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

When number 39 utopia did rising sun slash it had hit Bakaura but it did not work due to Bakuara being Zork.

Yugi!

When Bakaura transformed into Zork he had destroyed utopia and flinging Yuma/ Astral into a building and made them passed out.

When Yugi tried to call the Gods, Zork had made him passed out as well and making his wings disappear.

Now then Yugi lets go to the Afterlife to sacrifice you.

When Zork open the portal he and Yugi went through it and the portal had closed.

When the portal had closed Yuma and Astral had split into two and woke up and saw Yugi, Zork, and Atem were gone.

Where did they go.

Yuma remember what Yugi had said that Atem was a Pharaoh and he was in the After life. Yeah. So what.

Well they might be there.

Right , but how can we get there you have to be dead to do so.

Well we can use my ship.

Alright.

So Astral and Yuma went in the ship and head off to the afterlife.

IN THE AFTER LIFE.

(Yugi and Atem are in there own bodies.)

Yugi can you hear me.

Where are we Atem?

We are back in the afterlife again but, we need to get out of here and destroy Zork before he sacrifice you and takes my power and yours as well so he can be at full strength and destroy the world.

Yugi he tried to take your necklace until a bright light had appear and the necklace was fused in you and me.

Your wings that you had are even bigger and brighter.

So I am guessing that you and me are spouse to defeat him for good.

Well I hope we can get out.

Just then a Zork came along and picked up Yugi and put him to sleep and Atem so they would not know where they were.

At Astral ship

Yuma lets get ready for the battle ahead.

Right.

Astral and Yuma was formed into Zexal and once they were done.

Hold on Yugi and Yami we will rescue you guys.

Yuma watch out.

Zork moved one hand and pushed them back and they had hit the wall in Kalelna.

Zork then put a hand on Yuma and Astral and made them go back as two.

Now I shall get rid of you to for good.

No!

Stop I will let you sarafice me.

Yugi don't do –

Atem was cut off by Yugi through their mind link.

Atem I will be ok.

When I was knocked out I had a vision that I will be alright, zork is gone, and I will see you again soon.

Ok.

I will miss you.

Me to.

Just then Yugi brought out his wings and flew up in the air.

Yuma. Astral when you hear me say go you hit zork and go back to your time.

Alright but, we are not leaving you by yourself.

I will be fine.

Ok.

So zork you want to sacrifice me and my power to take Atems well I won't let you.

Go.

Astral hit Zork and then they left to there time.

Light of the gods, upond me and Atem I use my powers that you bistoke me.

Angles with wings so bright , light the night up and call upon the light angle .

I call upon his name Hope of peace, love , and harmony be here with me now.

The dark needs to be gone from here and for life.

Upon me and king Atem bright of your wings shall be powerful.

Come on out.

Just then a angle appeared that looked like Yugi and Atem.

Hope of peace, love , and harmony Attack Zork with Light beam of truth.

Zork was deafeted and Yugi had fell from the sky.

Atem had ran over by Yugi and said Yugi why are you disappearing.

Hope of peace, love , and harmony came and told Atem that he is going back to his own time, but he will be coming to the afterlife with you soon.

Hope of peace, love , and harmony disappeared and Yugi vanished.

Yugi when the time comes I will be there to get you.

Promis.

Promis.

Yugi was fully gone and went back to his own time.

At heartland city.

Everything went back to normal except for people looking for Yugi.

I guess Yugi had deafeted Zork I guess.

Yep but, I do sense him and Yami or should I say Pharaho Atem.

Really how.

I don't know but I can feel them.

At domino city.

Yugi wake up.

J –Joey .

Yep its me Yuge.

Where am i.

You are in the hospital with badly damage wonds, they say you only have 2 hours left.

I know Joey because I was with are friend in the afterlife.

How?

Well I will tell you it and I want you to do me a favor.

Sure Yuge. What is it.

First I want you to put my dueling deck with me when I die.

Alright.

The second thing is to give this to your sister and tell her to pass it down to her daughter, and her son.

Alright but why.

Well I will tell you why in what happen.

Alright.

So Yugi told Joey what happen and then Yugi gave him a envelope with a letter and a copy of his cards of the gods evolution with it.

Just then Yugi passed away.

Everyone started to cry.

Yugi spirit lifted from his body and saw some one he wanted to see for along time again.

You ready Yugi.

Yeah but can we do something first.

Sure.

Can we vist Yuma real quick sure.

At heart land.

Yuma.

Who is that.

Don't tell me you for got about me already.

Yugi yep.

Where are you. Behind you.

Oh.

How are you here.

Well you see I am a spirit now once I got back.

Oh.

I want to let you know that your grand ma has something for that was from your dad.

Ok, what is it.

I can't tell you just read the letter and give it to your sister and there are a few Cards in there for you that will have people wanting them.

Alright. Yugi and Atem had left to the after life.

So once Yuma went home and did what Yugi said. He open it and saw the winged dragon of ra cards, Obolisk cards, and Slifer cards.

Sweet.

The letter said.

Dear Yuma please take care of them for me and tell your sister what all happen .

From your old pal Yugi Motou(King of games.)

Thanks Yugi I will do it for you in your honor.

So once Yuma told his sister about Yugi she wrote an article about it and put in there about the 6 god cards.

Then it was in the books.

At the after life.

I had missed you so much Yugi.

Me to Atem.

Then all of Yugi monsters appeared and Yugis Ka.

The end…..

Or is it.

Thanks for everyone reading my story.

I might put a sequal in it…..

Thanks Yugi sister laya sun princesses.


	11. Chapter 11 (final)

On the day when Yuma had got the letter and the cards he decided to go and duel with them but, he wanted to give the god cards back to Yugi when he won the Heartland tournament.

So the first duel Yuma had used the god cards and when he won this was the reaction of the crowd.

Um does anyone know why there are the god cards with Yuma.

Yuma then told everyone what had happen and he crowd said no way.

Yep and I plan to use them till the end.

So with the whole to tournament all over and Yuma had won the tournament he then saw Yugi and Atem.

Great job Yuma.

Thanks , but I have you to thanks for the cards.

That why I had gave them to you.

Oh I want to give you this. Yuma held out an envelope with, a letter and a picture of yugi ,him, Astral, and Atem together.

Thanks Yuma.

Well I will see you soon.

Yep.

When Yugi and Atem got back to the afterlife he had open the letter.

Yugi thanks for everything and I will not lose your prize cards and I will keep them till the end.

From Yuma.

Thanks Yuma.

FIN…


End file.
